Supernatural Rebirth: I'm Sorry
by Det.Rood
Summary: Uma mensagem post-mortem de Mary Winchester para seus filhos. One-shot, sem beta, resposta ao desafio de páscoa da DetRood. Ops, sou eu! LEMBRANDO: TODOS PODEM PARTICIPAR, MAS SÓ VALE ATÉ DIA 12!


_**"O feriado da Páscoa se aproxima.**_

**A palavra vem do hebreu "pessach" ou "pakha" em grego e "pache" em latim, significando a transição anunciada pelo equinócio de primavera, que ocorre em 20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte.**

**Antes de ser considerada a festa da ressurreição de Cristo, anunciava o fim do inverno e a chegada da primavera. No decorrer da história, sempre representou a passagem de um tempo difícil para outro mais farto.**

**O sentido cristão da Páscoa remete ao amor universal. Para muitas religiões, tal comemoração acaba se atribuindo mais importância do que o Natal.**

**Nas notas iniciais, é importante avisar que TODOS podem participar do desafio, apenas postando seu texto conforme a proposta, e o Título de "Supernatural Rebirth" mais o nome próprio (por assim dizer) em seguida, para indicar que o texto é a resposta ao desafio."**

**_***_**

_"Pela caneta de Sera Gamble!"_

_Queria era postar dia 12, porém nem sei se estarei viva... Mas vamos lá, quem manda inventar moda!!_

_Dentre tantos belíssimos textos, confesso que eu fiquei com muito receio e vergonha de postar alguma coisa. Porém, lembrei-me de que 'desafio' não necessariamente trata-se de 'competição', e principalmente entre nós, fãs e escritores de Supernatural, a proposta está mais para um momento de confraternização e alegria de expressar nossos sentimentos, além de contemplar o maravilhoso trabalho dessa galera toda que partilha esse amor imenso pela série._

_Um beijo Supernatural pra Crica, pelo apoio, paciência e carinho. Ever. Pena que ela não revisou meu texto... Mas o próximo, já sabe!_

_Desafio é desafio. Precisava honrar. Agora, se com louvor, cabe a vocês, leitores, julgarem. Ou não._

_Desejo a todos um excelente feriado, e para quem comemora, uma Feliz Páscoa!_

_***_

_**Supernatural Rebirth: I'm Sorry**_

**Sinopse:** Uma mensagem _post-mortem_ de Mary Winchester para seus filhos. One-shot, sem beta, resposta ao desafio de páscoa da DetRood. Ops, sou eu! LEMBRANDO: TODOS PODEM PARTICIPAR, MAS SÓ VALE ATÉ DIA 12!

***

"_Meus filhos,_

_Antes de tudo quero que saibam que eu os amo, com toda a força de meu coração em chamas._

_Infelizmente vocês nunca saberão disso, porque suas lembranças não se remetem ao tempo em que eu cuidei de vocês. E muito menos ao tempo em que eu os concebi, os gerei e os trouxe à luz. Mas eu sei, que em algum lugar do peito de vocês, ainda está acesa uma pequena centelha do meu amor._

_Tudo o que eu quero dizer é que eu lamento muito._

_Assim como eu disse a Sam, quando apareci na nossa velha casa, depois de muito tempo. Sei que você, meu caçula, ficou sem entender a princípio, mas sabia de alguma forma do que eu estava falando, e com aquelas lágrimas me deu todo o perdão que eu podia pedir aos meus filhos._

_Eu não queria. Eu nunca quis. Nunca quis continuar o legado de minha família e continuar a caçar essas criaturas que aos olhos das pessoas comuns fazem parte apenas da imaginação coletiva. Brigava sempre com seu avô por isso. E quando conheci seu pai, ali estava a minha chance de ser uma nova pessoa, ter uma nova vida, tudo isso através da força do amor que eu sentia e sempre vou sentir pelo meu querido John._

_Eu lamento muito por isso._

_A princípio eu me culpei, me culpei por trazer John de volta sem saber o quanto eu pagaria por isso. Me culpei por meu amor egoísta. E durante muitos anos eu sofri calada, levando comigo essa culpa. Porém o sentimento que tínhamos um pelo outro superava todas as dificuldades e angústias que passamos, juntos ou em separado._

_Por que vocês acham que seu pai nunca se casou de novo?_

_O 'até que a morte nos separe', proclamadas no ato do matrimônio, é totalmente lícito. Seu pai, após eu partir, foi livre para recomeçar. Mas eu sempre soube que o que havia entre nós era algo tão grande, que mesmo que eu nunca revelasse a ele o meu passado, o que aconteceu comigo deveria ter uma explicação à altura, e ele não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse e de alguma forma fizesse com que outras pessoas não sofressem o mesmo que sua família sofreu._

_E assim vocês se transformaram naquilo que eu não queria ser e o que eu não queria para vocês, continuando o que meus ascendentes continuaram dos seus._

_E assim vocês acabaram pagando o restante da dívida que eu assumi, ao ter uma segunda chance em minhas mãos e entender que aquilo era a melhor opção._

_Nosso destino somos nós quem traçamos, através das escolhas de hoje. Mas nem sempre acertamos o resultado que essas escolhas vão dar. Atirar no que se vê, e acertar no que não se vê, conhecem essa frase?_

_Porém, lhes digo uma coisa. Não pensem que esta batalha é exclusiva de nossa família. Ela é da humanidade. De uma humanidade que há tempos, impossíveis de serem medidos, se corrompeu, se alienou e cavou a sua própria sepultura, coberta de sangue e de iniqüidade._

_São sempre os opostos, ao mesmo tempo em que se confrontam, se atraem. É o bem e o mal, a vida e a morte, a claridade e as trevas, um faz parte do outro, um depende do outro. Um não sobrevive sem o outro._

_Estamos bem no meio de algo, que não fazemos idéia do quão grande é. É justamente isso que nos torna participantes, ativos e responsáveis pelo que acontece e acontecerá._

_A nossa jornada é uma constante renovação. De forças, de ânimos, de espíritos. E a da nossa família, acabou sendo marcada por essa responsabilidade ser mais latente._

_E eu lamento muito por isso._

_Só faço um pedido, meus garotos. Lembrem-se de que são, acima de tudo, uma família. Que isso é a maior e a mais poderosa arma que vocês têm. Se pudesse, estaria aí, ao lado de vocês, empunhando mais um item do arsenal, de cabelos brancos e algumas dores nas juntas, mas com vocês, com a família unida. E sei que seu pai também, apesar de tudo o que passou por não ter sido sincera com ele desde o começo. Mas o perdão dele, eu já recebi._

_As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis. O cerco está apertando. E justamente é o momento da virada, da vitória. Confio em vocês, confio em tudo o que seu pai lhes ensinou. Confio no Céu, e em toda a artilharia que ele oferecerá._

_E se alguma coisa acontecer a vocês, meus filhos, não tenham medo. Tudo faz parte do processo, desse algo maior que eu lhes disse antes. _

_A coragem e a garra correm pelas veias de vocês, mesmo que em alguns momentos vocês não percebam isso. É de família, acreditem!_

_Confiem em vocês. Confiem um no outro. Mesmo se em algum momento vocês estiverem em lados opostos. Do mesmo modo, estão ligados e isso é o trunfo de vocês. Usem a seu favor._

_Eu tenho fé em vocês, garotos. Muita gente tem. Basta apenas que vocês também tenham._

_Amo vocês,_

_Mary Winchester."_

_***_

_**Notas finais**_

_Ufa!_

_Pronto, agora posso viajar sossegada. Ou nem tanto..._

_Desejo a todos um excelente feriado, e para quem comemora, uma Feliz Páscoa! (2)_


End file.
